The present invention relates generally to data gathering systems for use at point of sale checkout counters and, more particularly, to a data gathering system which comprises an optical scanner rested upon a weighing scale and support means for suspending the data gathering system within a counter such that the optical scanner provides a weighing platter for the scale at an upper surface of the counter. Thus, bar coded data imprinted upon labels applied to products presented at the counter can be read by the optical scanner and the weight of such products can also be determined by placing the products on the optical scanner.
Supermarket checkout counters commonly include optical scanners mounted therein for optically scanning bar code labels on products to be purchased as the products are moved over scanning windows in the top surfaces of the scanners. The scanners read and convert the bar code labels into product identification and pricing information which is used for the sale and other merchandising purposes, such as inventory control. Since many products sold in supermarkets, for example produce, are sold by weight, oftentimes weighing scales are also positioned adjacent the checkout counters. The weighing scales can be manually operable such that sales clerks weigh products and then enter the resulting prices on associated registers. Alternately, the weighing scales can be partially or fully automated such that the weights and corresponding price information are directly passed to the registers.
One example of an automated data gathering system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,344, wherein a scale and an optical scanner are not only directly interconnected to an associated register but also are integrated into a single unit which fits within the checkout counter. While this integrated scale/scanner system offers advantages over the prior separated component systems in terms of convenience and space savings, still there are disadvantages and inconveniences associated with the integrated system. For example, by making the scale and scanner a single integrated unit, the system is heavy and difficult to install and/or remove from a receiving checkout counter. While access panels can be provided in the checkout counter, if they are not, this problem is aggravated since the system otherwise must be removed from the checkout counter each time the scale is to be repaired or calibrated and then the system must be reinstalled.
Accordingly, there is a need for a data gathering system for use at a point of sale checkout counter which provides for both scanning coded labels and also weighing products which are to be sold by weight yet does so in a compact packaging arrangement which includes system support means for reliably suspending the system within the checkout counter and simplifying removal and installation of the system for maintenance and repair.